


Black Widow

by SpiritualSpaces



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Deadpool, Deadpool References, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Like it isn't that sad but it'll have its moments, M/M, Minor Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Rated For Violence, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualSpaces/pseuds/SpiritualSpaces
Summary: Peter Parker has no clue about half the things going on with the Avengers. The continuous contempt towards the mercenary, Deadpool is something he still doesn't question and goes along with because of Tony Starks warnings about the merc with a mouth. He can't help but feel bad for ignoring Wade all the time but if he's dangerous, he's dangerous. It doesn't stop Peter from going on his own mission to find out just what it is about Wade that makes him a threat to the entire team when he seems so much better than he's made out to be.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's me, Spiritual Spaces but you can call me Spirit for the most part!
> 
> Peter Parker and Wade Wilson? I've been dying to write for some reason and want to add to the very much clustered category that is this ship. I'm going to state ahead of time, this is probably going to be kinda comic, kinda movie mixed Spider-Man who is in college now (so like, non-canonish) and potentially really likes Mary Jane but when he switches into hero mode Deadpool is always chasing him around. Obviously, SpideyPool is the main ship but I may do a little bit of side Peter/Mary because ya know, gotta make the unrequited love more convincing and angsty before I introduce Peter's feelings again.

Wade was all in for the ethereal experience that was meeting The Amazing Spider-Man... That guy had something special to him, special in a way that had an electric shock going up his spine just when the guy opened his mouth. It was like fire lashing his skin and then a resounding firework would pop behind his brain that short circuited every working system within his body. Hell, he felt like a goddamn pan-gender octopus roaming through the cosmos in search of love and it was amazing. Did Spidey boy feel the same? He highly doubted that, but there was no harm in hoping. After all, his scarred face was a lot to take in at once but when they got past it, he was able to woo them with his excelling charisma. He could admit to himself that seeing own face made him want to barf after the first couple times he'd viewed himself after the accident so he couldn't imagine how hard on the senses it was for someone else.

"Earth to Deadpool, you got just went from helping me to- WOAH, watch the knife dude!"

An acrobatic spider flipped out of the way of some baddie in the street that had lunged out. Expertly, Parker's senses tingle in the back of his neck to alert him of another attack.

"Hey, Mr. Wilson, how about helping out over here? You know, like you were before!"

The distressed wheeze as he dodged out of the way- again- escaped his throat. The tingling feeling in the back of his neck rose high before it faded as the man was grotesquely sliced in half by Deadpool's twin blades.

"Here he is, your favorite anti-hero ready to slice baddies all the way down through their sphincter! Sorry Spidey babe, I was a little spaced out in Deadpool land!"

"I didn't need to hear that. And don't call me babe…"  
Spider-Man avoids eye contact with the falling corpse that had, in fact, gained a split down right to their very sphincter in the grotesque manner that Deadpool had claimed and bit back the urge to hurl under his mask at the sight.

"Look, I know you're supposed to be a mercenary who gives no uh- fucks about killing people, but you could have at the very least just minorly incapacitated him and let me take care of the rest."

Said Merc was now cleaning off his katanas with the same unreadable expression, though there was a tilt to the white eyeholes of his mask that resembled amusement and the outline underneath seemed to reflect that as well, traces of a smirk beneath the fabric. Spider-Man wasn't unnerved by it, though he did feel his own expression change both externally and underneath his own mask to express confusion in the mercenaries joy for murdering. Maybe it wasn't the murder he was enjoying but more like his own reaction, Stark had always said that Wilson liked to get attention from people when he could. Spider-Man didn't pay the thought any mind, wanting to think the best of everyone he knew. There was a reason, afterall, that Deadpool was still considered at the bare minimum, a hero.

"Aw come on, you know I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to completely show off my bad guy slicing skills in front of the Spider-Man! I've always wanted your autograph, God, please let today be the day that Spider-Man signs my chest, I'll never wash the spot again! Oh, shut up, you act like you've never thought about having Spider-Man come anywhere close to this viciously fucked avocado!"

Now that's concerning. Spider-Man watched Wilson carry on a conversation with himself, absolutely confuzzled by the fact that he had announced that he wanted him, Spider-Man, to touch Deadpool (he wouldn't admit that it made him flush to the tips of his ears but it was well hidden beneath the suit). Spider-Man stepped back, remembering his college algebra homework sitting open before he'd sat up from his Spidey senses. Thinking that it was probably crucial to get that done before the night was over, lest he had to stay up until the time when his alarm would ring, again, for like, the third night in a row, he considered booking it now. There was no way he could survive if he stayed up for 96 hours straight on Monster energy drinks and coffee. Maybe if he mixed them together it could work but he wanted to not think about resorting to that.

"Welp, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has to go, eh-heh… I don't hear anymore crime so I'm gonna head out. Nice to see ya, Deadpool."

The webs shot out and caught on a nearby lamp post where he swung from light pole to light pole. It wasn't too long of a trip, eventually nearing his own apartment within the span of about ten minutes and happily landed inside… The small apartment that he didn't share with Aunt May was a lot closer to University (and closer proximity to MJ as well). It wasn't too shabby, granted, Mister Stark offered to pay a lot more but he politely declined and only allowed him to help set up a humble abode in Queens, New York to live and protect the area and got to school at the same time. Despite all this, Tony Stark was happy to supply him with any technology and gadgets his little nerdy heart could desire, getting to keep his adapted model suit for protecting the city with Karen built in to keep track of his vitals and help him out in missions. Karen was always the best.

"Alright, gotta strip outta these Spidey clothes and…"  
His mask peeled off, followed by the material around his body that fell to the ground in a heap before he sprung up and went back to his bed where he could do his work again. In all honesty, it was super easy, just some simple stuff that he'd learned back in high school and he was done in a flash, already laying back and relaxing to a point where even the dull ache of a sensory overload from the loud city wasn't bothered by his heightened senses. No crime was in the city and no mercenary out here to confuse or slice anyone in half. He shuddered at the memory, really attempting to flush the image of the Merc slicing some dude in half.

Luckily, he managed to erase the image from his head long enough to not have his relaxation time ruined. Gory memories be damned he was getting to sleep on time tonight (was the author going to? The world may never know) and not going to be running on fumes during his lectures tomorrow. His mind was already fuzzing out and the world was blurring as his eyes slipped shut. Finally, a night of sleep! An entire 8 or more hours all to himself! How good it felt to be-!  
There went his Spidey senses. Not particularly strong, like a crime was being committed but more like an alert that someone was nearby.

"Peter! Kid, it's me, Tony Stark, I need to talk to you about something."

It took everything in that small body to not swear and throw his pillow but Peter managed to bite the bullet and get up to go answer his door. He loved Mr. Stark, he really did, but the man couldn't pick another time where he wasn't catching up on his missed 72 hours of sleep? Peter sat up gingerly out of bed, shuffling to the door where he could exit his room and go down the small hallway before reaching the front door that his mentor was banging on. Peter could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on already…

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" He answered groggily, like the effects of not sleeping for three days had finally caught up to him. Without the mask, he was just regular old Peter Parker who can't hide the bags under his eyes from school, work, and hero work.

"God, kid, you look like crap. Are you okay?"  
Tony ushered his way into the building, motioning behind him like he was talking to a security guard or something and then shutting the door behind him with a soft 'click'. Peter wished they could hurry this along.

"Anyways, Peter, I'm here just to check in on you, see how you've settled in and making sure things are right in this side of town. I haven't heard from you personally in a while and I know you've been on the news and stuff but I had to make sure things were going well, ya know kid?"

Not minding the fact that this was the first time Stark had used 'kid' repeatedly in a while, he sighed and sat back.

"Just been busy I guess, haven't had time to talk to anyone except my closest friends and Aunt May. I didn't mean to worry ya Mr. Stark."

"Ah, okay, good that's good… Oh, hey, by the way, you haven't encountered any mercenaries in your times out, have you, any kind of red and black masked person who has a happy trigger finger?"

Ah, so that's what this was about… Peter sighed out, looking up to Stark with uncertain eyes before he managed to piece himself together and clear that sleepy fog. Seriously, Tony Stark was worried about him encountering Deadpool.

"As a matter of fact, I saw Deadpool today. Not intentionally, we just kinda… Bumped into each other. I was dealing with an old lady who got robbed and he was sent to hunt that same guy down so hah, coincidence!"

Peter's tone shifted to one of annoyance at the end of his sentence, withering just a bit at the memory of Wade Wilson today. Not that he disliked the guy, just sometimes he could be really off-putting.

"He killed the guy I was trying to stop but I can't re-alive someone so there was no use. I hope he stays out of my way next time-,"

"He will stay out of your way next time. If you see him, apprehend him immediately and send him to Avengers tower to be taken care of accordingly, he's messing with our image and being a hero in this city is hard when that guy is literally parading around with a weapon supply stores worth of paraphernalia on him."

Peter, slowly understanding nodded in agreement.  
"You got it Mr. Stark… Now uh, I gotta catch up on my sleep? Glad you warned me about Deadpool and all but I really haven't slept in three days and I should be going since I have class tomorrow. And probably crime to stop as well!"

Peter stepped back, watching Tony stand up with a certain stiffness to his shoulders that only came with being Tony Stark in Spider-Man's apartment. The farewell was awkward, a quick handshake and Tony opening the door to leave but not before another warning.

"You see Wade Wilson, capture him and bring him back, kapeesh?"

Tony left before Peter could reply, letting the guy shut the door until it was distinctly him, alone in the apartment again and very close to just passing out. This time, he actually changed into some comfortable pajamas and remembered to set an alarm which would have been a travesty had Tony Stark not woken him by accident. Yeah, okay, sometimes Stark did inadvertently or directly save his life. He honestly owed a lot to the billionaire, if that meant anything. The television was on in the background, a nature documentary that had probably lulled him to sleep before Mr. Stark appeared.

" _Yes the dangerous black widow is to be approached with caution, as the black widow's bite can cause death. The black widow is easily recognized buy her coal black body and red hourglass marking. She encases her victims with silk, and then kills with poison from her fangs. The male spider is not considered to be dangerous…"_

He wasn't intrigued by the dialogue but his mind worked at him to find the memory of becoming the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, thinking about the radioactive bite that changed his life. After Uncle Ben was murdered, it was a guarantee that he would use his superpowers to save those who weren't able to… So he became the vigilante hero, the eyes in the sky and the one who wanted to protect anyone he could from danger. He wished deep in his heart that he could have been there for his uncle in that time but he wanted to hated to think about the lives he couldn't protect. Right now, however, he wasn't protecting lives… Well, technically he was ready to at any point in time to spring into action but, like, he wasn't actively protecting anyone and he probably should just go to sleep. Peter Parker sighed, turning the television off before rolling onto his side and finally, finally fell asleep for the first time in days.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a big idiot who is now going to be tailing Spider-Man until he can catch the hero in his own web. Lot's of scheming and lot's of "Deadpool no!" And "Deadpool Yes!" From those around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of meta humor in this and I tried to be as close to the characters as I could be to keep them recognizable. This is fanfiction so I know there's certain liberties and such that I can use on this but I'm going to try to keep my versions consistent. Basically, my issue is that I may be getting comic verse and movie verse mixed up on occasion for both characters but they should stay straight on so long as I actually think about how and what I'm referencing. 
> 
> Now, onto references themselves, I did use white and yellow box and I portrayed it as Daniel Way's interpretation. White is the brackets and it's kind of an omnipotent/creator type deal that knows plot details but can't help Deadpool in the future and will occasionally banter because it think Deadpool is being stupid. Yellow, is represented by "{}" and represents Deadpool's response and occasionally his inner thoughts. Yellow is basically the real Deadpool. 
> 
> Alright, with that settled, I'm going to go ahead and let you read and get a feel for this next chapter with our sexy Merc with a mouth. Again, I think I mentioned this with chapter one but it isn't going to stick to one verse of the character and my scattered references may be to movie or comic verse, either way I hope you still enjoy!

**Wade Wilson**

He just got to work with SPIDER-MAN, his icon and the only hero he knew with an ass that he could and definitely would try to kill for.

_[Alright, let's try not to pop a boner over Spider-Man so soon, you haven't even gotten a good look at him first. Do you even know what he looks like under the mask?]_

_{Are you kidding me? We finally get to meet our icon and show off some sick skills and we have to try_ **_not_ ** _to cream our pants? You know how many nights alone I've suffered without Spider-Man in my life? No more! We finally got to see the real deal in action and catch a good look at that sweet sweet spandex ass.}_

Wade was more than happy to run wild with the filthy _filthy_ thoughts of Spider-Man and his ass but he had blind Al to go home to, Weasel to collect cash from, and Dopinder to harass. So he called up his favorite cab driver and hopped right into the front seat, reclining in the chair as he caught the eye of his ever faithful chauffeur (that he hardly ever paid… he paid him in knowledge, that had to count for something).

"Dopinder, baby, always on time and my most reliable mode of transport!"

Dopinder was tense at the wheel, hands clutching white knuckled despite his consistent declarations of being comfortable with Wade and his whole line of work. The shirt over his mouth and nose definitely indicated that there was something wrong, though and Wade was about to ask when he heard Dopinder gag.

Right. The sweat, and blood, and blown chunks of general human matter over his costume never got a chance to be properly washed... Oh no, he hoped Spider-Man didn't see all that! Aw man, now he actually cared about leaving a positive impact on someone. Spilling bodily fluids everywhere was definitely no way to impress a legend like Spider-Man. 

Wade kicked back still and told Dopinder to deal with the musk. He directed his driver to the shady bar where he obtained the mission so he could finally knock back a shot of vodka and collect the cash from the actual dead pool, not him Deadpool. Running into his alternate reality self didn't sound like a good idea, not after what happened last time.

The drive there, was certainly less conversational, though who could blame Dopinder for being disgusted by the revolting smell that was rotting flesh, sweat, and drying blood permeating the vehicle. Wade tried not to be offended or bored on the way, fumbling with one of the many holsters located at his hip. Dopinder tried not to become even more terrified, watching the trigger happy maniac play with the gun and act like it couldn't accidentally shoot off and proceed to pop a cap in whatever unfortunate place he could be hit. Wade was oblivious though, the gun now in between his fingers, twitching them absently and flicking the safety. Yeah, it was an older model, but he loved the sleek black design that didn't quite come with the others and having the external safety that he had to flick on and off made it a little better for a twitchy trigger fingered person like himself to at the very least not kill nearby civilians when he was on duty. Upsetting The Iron Giant was the last thing he wanted to happen, especially not after what he did the one comic issue where he went ballistic and killed all of the Avengers and then came to find his alternate reality self and kill him. Fuck, yeah, that's why he didn't want to run into his alternate self again. At least this universe was one where he could hopefully get some action with Spider-Man! Too bad he didn't know what that face looked like under the mask just yet.

"We're here Wade, can you get out of the car now? You smell like undead coochie."

"Noted, I'll wash this suit just for you, don't wait up sugar."

With that, Wade got out, blew his driver a kiss, and proceeded to not pay Dopinder (unsurprisingly) and walked into the shady bar off the dirty alley. He never got any looks thrown his way, no intent to kill from other patrons because they knew he was not a foe to be messed with. Not that it made him feel like he was on a high horse or anything but even the biggest, burliest, or most intimidating person could compete with him. He was the alpha dog around these parts. And probably many other parts of the city as well by now. 

"Weasel! Can I get a shot of vodka, on the house preferably?"

Wade took his seat at the bar, plopping down hard into the rickety stool as he watched other patrons scramble to move a good inch or two away. Whether it be the horrible odor of death trailing him or the record he'd pitched up, it still felt good to be at the top of the food chain for once. It wasn't like he wasn't pretty big and bad before he went through experimentation and became the scarred mess that he is now, it's just that he was sure to never be challenged again due to the whole healing factor.

There were pros and cons, as with just about any super power, and being messed up had just been scratching the surface but honestly, the fear people got from knowing his kill count and the amount of times he's been sliced, diced, and brutally slaughtered like a  pig in the meat market was an inhibitor for most people.

"I can't keep _giving_ you free shots, Wade. I know things in your life are always hard considering the fact that you can't hold anyone's interest in you after they see your ugly mug or that you literally can't die and it makes you miserable without Vanessa but you have to realize I'm running a business here and-!"

"Shhh, my dear Weasel. This shot is going to be in celebration."

Weasel was perplexed, his glasses slipping low to his nose as he looked at Wade through crossed eyes.

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with Wade Wilson? He hardly comes here to drink to celebrate, usually he wallows in his own depression and alcoholism."

Weasel looked unimpressed, still somehow slowly coaxed into pulling the bottle of Grey Goose off the top shelf. Always the highest end for his good friend, he supposed.

"Ooh, ouch. I know I've been bad but have I really been that depressing? Maybe it does take some bubble-butt to save a man's life."

He poured the shot and as fast as it was done being poured out, Wade's mask was up and knocking the drink back with a satisfactory groan.

"You finally found someone who can stomach your face?"

"No, but I met a hero today. He's a vigilante, friends with Stark, very cute, would totally take him to dinner first."

For once, he actually had the courtesy to slip a couple 20's across the bar, not sure how much he'd given but he felt generous enough to allow some of his fortunes to slip to Weasel since he was in such a good mood. He was getting paid today for his work anyways, so a little bit of extra cash slipping away was water under his bridge.

"A guy? Nice. Friends with Tony Stark? Not so nice for you. You know how much Stark and half the Avengers hate your guts."

"I know people who don't hate me!" 

"Oh really? Name one person." 

"Uhhh... Umm... Oh, I know, Captain America! Us biologically mutated folks have to stick together right?" 

Weasel rolled his eyes and busied himself with cleaning a glass out.

"Depends on which Avenger you're after i guess. If it's Cap, the Winter Solider fella isn't gonna like you too much if he doesn't already hate your guts." 

Wade thought to himself for a moment, his non-existent eyebrows scrunching together under his mask.

"It's Spider-Man."

Weasel almost dropped the very glass he was holding, terrified western-y bartender style. It even seemed to go quiet like everyone had their eyes on the cowboy who had waltzed on into town. Silence ensued as they looked to see what happened before going back to business as usual. 

"Dude, you cannot. Like, seriously do not! Tony Stark will find you and find every way possible to fillet your bones and actually kill you… Permanently."

"What does Stark have to do with Spider-Man?" 

"You don't notice that high-tech stuff that guy has? That's all Avengers and Stark and you know how protective of his team he is and that he doesn't like you very much. You know Spider-Man is going to be extra off-limits, considering how close him and Iron-Man are during battles." 

_[Okay but Weasel is kind of right. Stark will probably find a way to kill you and if this ends up really bad and works out like you planned it to, plots of a lot of stories like these tend to end badly for the forbidden lovers. Al la Romeo and Juliet?]_

_{Iron-Ass can suck it. I need more than just pictures of Spider-Man. I'm going in and if plot deems Iron-Man to stand in our way, then it's probably one of many lazy climaxes!}_

_[Deadpool, the only climax you know is with your own hand.]_

_{Touche white box.}_

"Deadpool, what the hell. You're not even listening to the most rational voice in your head! You're going to get slaughtered," Weasel said this with exasperated hand gestures, the glass long forgotten on the counter with the rag still sticking out.

"First of all, how did you know white box was warning me, and second of all, I'll be fine. If I die, at least I'll die knowing Spider-Man's sexy ass and will have reached Nirvana."

"Oh god, just don't get yourself killed out there, I gotta go and get your reward. I'll be right back," he said, abandoning the bar for a moment while rubbing his temples and muttering something about "Wade never listens" and that "Tony Stark was going to pulverize Wade if he ever caught them."

Wade Wilson was not a cautious man so he was all in for attracting the spider with his charms. Tony Stark be damned he was determined to get a piece of that whenever he got the chance and the first thing he was going to do is run into Spider-Man again. Yeah, take him on a fun and casual first date... Something less garbage than their first meeting where he sliced a dude in half and got blood and guts all over.

"Dammit, I'm an idiot! I probably already scared him off," he cursed to himself, watching Weasel return to drop off the stack of cash all tied neatly within a rubber band. Quite a few Benjamin's for his buck. 

"5,000 for the hit, good luck out there...I really advise you _not_ to try for Iron-Man's orphan Annie. Daddy Warbucks is not gonna be happy if you mess with one of his kids."

Wade chuckles to himself and grabs the money off the counter before making his grand exit. Money in hand, a pocketful of sunshine, and a short walk home, he finally met up with Blind Al after making it into the house with a pronounced "honey, I'm home!" To alert the wise blind old lady in their shared home. Well, it was more like one of his many extra warehouses that he held onto in case one of the other ones got destroyed. 

Al was sitting on the couch and looked up when Wade walked in before acknowledging only the empty space in front of her.

"You smell like shit."

She gave a pointed sniff and directed him to the laundry room which was actually in the opposite direction but he knew which way she meant. Without fuss, he went away, his footsteps lighter than air. 

"What crack did you smoke to get you all happy?"

"Oh, no crack Al. I just gotta surprise date planned for the vigilante superhero I've been crushing on for like, ever."

He shouted from the room he was in, crossing over the threshold to the laundry room where he stripped the filthy suit and worked on stain removal before shoving it into the washer. After getting out of his clothes, he was naked so what better than to take a nice hot steamy shower while he waited for his laundry? The long shower gave him enough time and peace of mind to really get his imagination going. Within that time frame, he got cleaned up and still had images of beautiful Spider-Man fresh in his mind. Perfect!

_[You're basically doomed at this point. If you really go through with wooing Pe-, I mean Spider-Man into a date. Stark is going to rip you a new one if he sees his spider within a 1000 meter radius of you.]_

_{What was that first part?}_

_[Nothing. You're not allowed to know that yet, remember, you can only use me to call back prior events. I can't tell you the future. Anyways, I have no faith and am sure this whole scheme is going to crash and burn considering the fact if Spider-Man even likes you in the first place.]_

_{Awww, he seems like he likes me enough. He didn't want to kill me or beat me up on sight like the other guys do so you have to let me have some hope!}_

And Wade would argue with the boxes, that same logical one continuously nagging, even while he moved his suit to the dryer and made a checklist of everything he needed to convince Spidey.

By the end of the day, Whitey finally lost all hope and shut up for the night while Deadpool lay there in bed, de-masked and de-suited.

"Baby boy… You're so going to be mine by the end of this, I swear to it," he whispered to absolute nothingness in the dark of his room, though it felt like someone out there was listening to his words as he often felt when he was speaking to nothing in general. Like there was someone out there who thought this was super meta and either took it very seriously or found it mildly amusing that he was speaking to no one and everyone at the same time. Either way, he took his own words to heart, tossing and turning in a fitful night of sleep before he finally awoke the next morning to signal the beginning of a new day and his first attempt at getting to Spider-Man. And he had already woken up late. Fuck.

_[I told you this wasn't gonna go over very well.]_

_{Shut it you, or I may just kill myself right now.}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I had too much fun writing Wade and Deadpool thirsting over Spider-Man. I've combed through this quite a few times since posting the last chapter and I've been contemplating an update schedule but I came to realize my mind just doesn't work well with schedules because I write when I want. Peter is going to be next chapter but I'll have to think about when I want to have him written by... Hopefully it won't take any longer than a week. I do have classes still but finals are coming up quick so I should be alright. I'm not doing anything much next week so look forward to it? If not, I won't take too much longer than expected.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker has a mundane life but at least he's actually slept properly for once and can go to school semi-alive. Of course, crime never stops and Peter has to ditch his class when evil is afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write because I feel like nothing is going on??? I dunno, it was meh to me compared to the other two but it's got stuff going on. I will ramp things up eventually and I hope you guys who may be reading it regularly like what's going on here! I've got an idea of where I want this to go and what I want to do so I can't wait to show it out.

**Peter Parker**

His phone beeped up by his head as his alarm went off and Peter lazily groaned at the sound.

"Mm… Five more minutes…" he grumbled to himself as he blindly fumbled around for his phone. It continues to beep until he silences it by swiping left on the screen. He sleeps in with those glorious extra five minutes and wakes up groggily to his next alarm. It feels like he's been simultaneously hit by a freight train and crushed by a garbage truck but at least he's well rested. The whole thing with his body and its healing was somewhat codependent on his health. He hadn't slept in almost three days so his body was not healing as well as it should have been from all the danger he put himself into… Not that it was too perilous as of late. Maybe a couple bruises in his chest and some aches that should definitely not be aching anymore still lingered but otherwise he was okay. Peter managed to suppress the irritating pains so he could finally get out of bed. Arguably, that took the most willpower… Overcoming his foggy and sleep deprived mind was hard, especially when he had barely even made up half the time he missed _not_ sleeping due to the high rise in crime. Definitely not fun.

Peter was getting his College Algebra textbook and homework in the backpack alongside the miscellaneous folders and items before he zipped it up and went to the bathroom for a nice refreshing shower… Peter stripped out of his pajamas and absently turned the water on, taking the last of his clothes off when he stepped in.

"Cold! Cold! Oh my God that's cold!"

He quickly flipped the handle further to the left and felt the water heating up. At least he was awake now, he figured.

Peter's shower wasn't long once he got in, taking the time to clean himself up and wash out his hair. After that, he was out and dressed in a jiffy, his hair still damp and messy (a lost cause really) and his backpack slung around his shoulder. He was dressed simple enough, the Spider-Man suit hidden away underneath a sweater as he could never be too careful… At least he didn't look like night of the living dead anymore now that he got to see himself in the mirror, though the bags under his eyes were less than ignorable and would get some worried glances thrown his way. Otherwise, Peter felt pretty settled, deciding he'd stop at his favorite cafe for a quick bite and coffee before school. Coffee was always enjoyable, even when he wasn't living off it to keep himself alive.

It wasn't long before Peter was taking his usual route, the sun just barely beginning to peek over the horizon and shine over the buildings, making its first appearance for the day. It was nice out, the beginnings of a cool breeze and Autumn weather swirled around him as he walked the streets of Queens, New York. At the moment, he still scoped out to make sure nothing too dangerous was happening but for the most part, it seemed calm. Traffic wasn't backed up just yet but he could see the beginnings of congestion, people were generally making their way to work and school without fuss, and overall everything was okay.

He stopped in front of an old run-down hole in the wall building, stepping into the shop where the smell of freshly brewed coffee and delicious treats were attacking his senses. He could really go for a croissant roll right about now.

"Peter, you're here again, hopefully feeling better than the last couple times I've seen you."

A girl smiles at Peter from the register and waves.

"Yeah, I actually slept last night, can you believe I just started college and I'm already getting all this work, I haven't slept properly since last night."

Her smile was warm, leaning off the register a bit so she could swipe a long strand of black hair from her face.

"Wish I had the chance to do that. Here, lemme take your order, the usual?"

"You know it."

She wasn't one of his best friends but familiar enough with his personality and life that conversation was comfortable. Her name was Anna and she was a high school dropout at some point but they never delved further than that in conversation.

"I'll let you know when your orders up."

"Thanks…" he mumbles and reaches into his bag for his wallet. Peter hands her some cash and leaves extra in the tip jar before going to sit down somewhere while he waits. He checks the time, seeing he's got about a half hour before class starts and puts his head down at the table for a second. His eyes close and he hadn't realized that he fell asleep until Anna was standing above him with a to-go bag in hand. He yawned and took the bag from her.

"Ah… Guess that night's rest didn't help me out, sorry for falling asleep on you like that…" he muttered more to himself than anything, sitting up and stretching.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll see you next time you need a quick fix. I brewed it extra strong today in case."

Peter was on his way towards the door, smiling at her with with his food in one hand and coffee in the other… He couldn't wait for the fresh iced caffeine to stimulate his already hyperactive senses and multiple delicious croissant rolls. Today wasn't going too bad so far.

Peter waves to the cashier, exiting the shop and was on his way to the campus.

Within about ten minutes he arrived and walked up to the lecture hall, entering the room with the weight of really not wanting to be there. Great, sitting down so he could listen to a professor talk basic algebra to him again. At least his professor was a nice guy.

"Alright class, hand in the review guide for chapter two, I got some stuff to take care of real quick but we'll start soon. Sorry for making you wait."

This was going to be a long day, Peter huffed as he sat himself down in the nearest chair after turning the thick packet in to the folder. His textbook fell open onto his desk and he pulled out a pencil before settling in for the long two hours… Or what would have been a long two hours if his hairs didn't start standing on end and there wasn't a strange prickling beneath his skin about an hour into the lesson. Peter's sensitive hearing picked up police sirens about two blocks off campus and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him that he could get out of this lecture. It was easy anyways, he already knew the next assignment and Peter was working ahead so what was ditching class going to harm? Saving the city was a perfect excuse to leave… If it weren't for the fact that his identity as Spider-Man was to stay a secret from anyone who wasn't Tony Stark, the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, or his friends and Aunt who had accidentally found out. Instead of alerting him of the imminent danger nearby, Peter quickly raised his hand to alert the professor he was going to the restrooms and left the room, walking down the hall with his backpack until he saw the bathroom on the left hand side. Peter turned into it before finding the larger stall on the end and there, he stripped his clothes and tucked them away into the bottom of his backpack. He grabbed the mask after taking it out of the bag and slipped it over his head before adjusting the suit. Picking up his backpack, he opened the window and slipped out. When no one noticed his wandering, he continued on his way, making distance between himself and the campus with various means of web slinging until he had his eyes on the police cars.

"There's a report that says someone has been kidnapped about two blocks away, a witness called the police not too long ago."

Karen, the built in robotic voice spoke to him as he made his way through the city, stopping where the commotion seemed to have settled, a woman with panicked eyes stood there with a phone in hand. She must be the witness. Peter clung to a nearby wall and jumped down to her level, approaching her carefully.

"Excuse me, ah, hey, miss, was there any trouble around here? Suspicious figures? Anything?"

Her eyes were troubled as she looked the hero in the red and blue spandex up and down before blinking.

"Yes, there was a young girl, she looked to be about a teenager just got grabbed by some guy in broad daylight. I-I don't know how it happened but no one was able to stop him and he ran off that way."

Peter saluted her.

"Thanks miss, I'm Spider-Man by the way, I'll make sure to help that girl out as soon as I can and she will be alright, I promise!"

And he was gone after that, running in the direction she'd pointed him in before she could say another word. The police had barely arrived at the scene  when he left and Peter sighed in relief, glad to not have to deal with cops who were definitely on him for his vigilante acts. It's not like he killed anyone, though they did feel threatened by his and the Avengers presence… After all, a lot of damage comes from the big fights that happened in the cities. A grudge was more than understandable…

Peter shook the thoughts away, focused now on trying to find the girl. He deployed a spider drone in hopes it would move things along a little faster and show him any suspicious activity on the streets.  Luckily, a birds eye view of the city made it much easier to locate crooks and criminals when he was searching them… Though it was hard to see through the constantly congested city streets.

Maybe getting a description of the girl would have been helpful because  "young teenager struggling for her life" was still not enough information for him to track her down… His skin prickled again behind his neck while he surveillanced the city and whipped around to see the infamous Merc with a Mouth standing behind him, panting and out of breath.

"Hey… Spidey… Remind me to… Never-!" He wheezed in the middle of his sentence. "-Never take the stairs up a building this tall again!"

Spider-Man blinked owlishly behind his mask, the eyes reflecting his confusion as they whirred and adjusted once before expanding again to look at Deadpool. Oh crap, it was Deadpool!

"What do you want? I'm busy… This is a very dangerous situation, a girl just got kidnapped and I'm looking for her."

"Oh yeah, of course baby boy! I wouldn't want to distract you from your work…"

Wade turned around to walk away but he was back up near Spider-Man's shoulder in an instant, like a fly was attracted to honey.

"I mean, I may be able to help you out on this. There's been kidnappings going on in that area lately and the scumbag from yesterday was apart of a human trafficking ring. I think there could be a connection here…"

Peter sighed. He could figure it out on his own and Stark already warned him of trusting Deadpool… Stark had in fact told him to immediately apprehend him on sight if they met again but Peter was on a mission and didn't have time. A kidnapping and trafficking rings seemed way more important than turning in a mercenary who wanted to help.

"I think I can do this myself… But thanks."

"It's going to be hard to find an entire network of those people without any guidance Spidey, c'mon, I know I left a bad impression but I'm actually really good! I love to help people and I only slice sickos and people I don't like in half…" Peter couldn't help the frown that etched its way onto his face, the fact of the matter being that he might need Deadpool's help but it still rubbed him in an odd way.

"Yeah… You're right… I probably can't do this on my own. I didn't even put the correlation together by myself, I can't imagine trying to track this girl down by myself."

Okay, he really had to think about this, be in serious trouble with everybody around him or stop the human trafficking ring… Well, the answer to that was obvious.

"I admit… I do need your help Deadpool…" Peter finally conceded to himself, facing Wade now as he spoke.

"We can take this down but you better not pull any of your usual stunts. No killing and we're making sure the police wrangle these guys up and hopefully find a way to put a stop to this problem around here."

Deadpool sagged at the, "no killing" line but Peter wasn't going to risk it.

"We will be working together but we're doing this operation my way. I hate to be cocky or rude but I have a reputation that I have to uphold and the public does not want me working with you Deadpool. Vigilante and Mercenary justice don't mix very well…"

"Aww, don't worry about that Spidey. I'll do as you say, even though it's totally worth it to see those sickos laid out on the ground."

"Uh-huh…" Peter eyed the eclectic man from the corner of his eye. At least he respected his decision to not want to kill anyone.

"Well, what are we waiting around here for? We got ourselves a human trafficking ring to shut down."

Peter felt a hesitance to follow, watching Wade jump off the roof and splat on the three stories below. Spider-Man chose to web himself down.

"Are you alright?" Peter questions when he finally makes it down to the pavement.

"Just fine, I feel like a million bucks as long as I'm working with you baby boy."

"I-... Okay."

Peter wasn't sure how to respond to that, both flattered and just a little put off by the comment. It sounded so genuine but he passed it off as normal Deadpool flirting. This was definitely no time to read into Wade's flippant personality!

"Let's just… Head out, yeah. Lead the way Pool'."

God, this mission was going to be the death of him. Peter Parker and Wade Wilson, vigilante justice and mercenary judgement, eclectic maniac and mundane college student, Avenger and X-man… There was no way anything could go right for either of them, being that they'd always been on such opposite ends of the spectrum. Peter still couldn't help the urge to at least understand the Merc and try for this mission.

After all, he was a hero and would do anything to keep his New York streets safe. If it meant teaming up with Deadpool, he could risk his reputation to help protect anyone in need as he promised to do so all those years ago… Back when he first donned his symbol of safety and peace and became Spider-Man.

"You comin' Spidey?"

"Yeah… Of course."

The wind blew a soft chill and caused him to shiver, but Peter continued to follow Wade into the city, watching the buildings slowly pass him by, and the sun escaping behind the city skyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this chapter! I swear, I'm constantly typing away for this... At home, at school, in the car, everywhere I can and I've now got a notebook of information for this story. I've read the comics and watched most movies out for these characters (excluding some of the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man movies). I'm excited and have fun writing and hope that you want more updates. 
> 
> I'm always glad when people like my work and I'm going to keep on this in hopes it'll get somewhere in the bottomless pit that is SpideyPool because o h m y g o d this ship is soooooo popular.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some Intel on the kidnappings and Wade is pretty flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little later than usual but it's here nonetheless. Some developments and it's Wade's POV so expect a little crude humor and Deadpool typical language.

**Wade Wilson**

Wade had brought Spider-Man into a shady bar where he'd last heard about the trafficking circles… Both the human and drug trafficking rings. He shook his head, pulling out his cell to send a quick text to Weasel.

'H8 2 ask u this but I need some help. My bb Spider-Man needs help saving a girl that got kidnapped today. Any chance u got info???

-Xoxo.'

The message was followed by a string of heart emojis and once he finished, Wade had sat back in his chair, watching Spider-Man's fidgety frame tweak about in the seat opposite of himself.

"Relax Spidey, we came here because someone I know has some good information, he said he had a buddy who could help us out and they'll be here soon." Wade crossed his arms over his chest, kicking back a little as he sat in the booth. His words didn't seem to ease the other masked individual even a bit, though he did seem to come to terms with what they needed to do.

 _[God can you believe we're working with Spider-Man again? Oh omnipotent and wise one,_ **_pleaseeeeee_ ** _allow me the chance to see the body underneath that beautiful suit some day!]_

_{The chances you'll be even close to seeing him after this case is closed is one in a million. Whether it be because the Avengers scramble your ass or because he just doesn't want to see you again after that horrible first impressionn, there's absolutely no chance with someone as high up as he is. You forget, vigilante hero, "friendly neighborhood" in his title… What are you again? The Merc with a Mouth? Menace to society as the news likes to call you...}_

_[Gasp! I can't believe you'd say that about me, after all that I've done for you! All the chimichanga takeouts we've had? I'm hurt…]_

_{Whatever you say Deadpool…}_

Once again, Wade was oblivious to the fact that he was replying to the voice in his head again and no one else understood the concept of an omnipotent, all-seeing, wall-breaking, reality shattering individual within his mind. Of course, it didn't bother him when other people saw it happen, even Spider-Man didn't seem to question and went along with it as the mercenaries usual antics which was arguably a good thing, considering the masked vigilante wasn't completely freaked out about this whole talking with himself.

Wade's inner voice didn't stop talking to him, but constantly hearing voices that no one else can hear teaches someone how to ignore them eventually… No matter how annoying and cynical they can get.

_{That was an annoying amount of passive voice. We know you're the only hero around here that constantly talks to himself because of the voices in his head. Jeez. Also, when is that person you were talking about showing up? Spider guy is getting antsty… Oops… excuse the bug pun.}_

About a minute later, a woman of small stature approached the table in the waitresses skimpy uniform… It definitely outlined all of her best assets… Wade shook his head, not the time to be thirsting over a woman who would probably vomit at the sight of his face if she managed see it. Plus, it was rude to eye up the waitress during a date- wait, that's not what this was either. Right, Wade was on a mission to help Spider-Man out.

{Hah… You're doing a great at this already.}

{You shut the hell up.]

"Excuse me sir?" The waitress snapped, her fiery eyes glancing over at Wade.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't talking to you. Anyways, are you Weasel's informant?"

"Deadpool, you can't just-"

"Yeah, he sent me here. You needed info on where that girl went? Your best bet is to check near the harbour… There's a warehouse there, looks pretty inconspicuous but people are transported in and out of there all the time."

She had cut Spider-Man off deftly, slipping a sheet of paper with an address and a picture on it as she spoke.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Well, your asking someone who's escaped that mess not too long ago. My friend, Weasel was kind enough to point me in the direction of your friend over here. Nice to meet you by the way, Deadpool."

"A pleasure," he replied in a flirtatious purr.

"I'll pay you to kill the leader if you can find him… Things won't be put to rest until that guys taken down."

"Ahh… No can do miss, as much as I'd love to stab those sick bastards in their scrotums and watch em bleed out, this is a job I said that I'd let justice do its thing."

"But Weasel said you could take them out… He said I could hire you to do it."

"Unfortunately, this technically isn't my job, I'm tagging along to help another hero friend out, you know?" He jutted his thumb in Spider-Man's direction.

"If you leave him alive, all you're going to do is leave more chances for him to come back and kidnap more people! Screw vigilante justice, all that does is create problems that keep coming back and it solves nothing. It's a life for a life, they sold off those people and ruined their lives so they don't deserve to keep their own."

The other hero seemed to visibly flinch at those words. Wade's eyes were now locked with the woman's.

"I know you've been through a lot, believe me, I've busted a bunch of groups where they sell people off like animals and it's disgusting. This time, though, it would probably be too dangerous to let myself loose and I already said I wasn't going to kill anyone."  

"Fine… You better make sure all of those fuckers get lifetime sentences for the twisted shit they did. If I know even one of them got out on a bail, I'll make sure to hunt him down and kill him myself."

The papers stayed on the table but the waitress walked away, Wade watching her storm off and outside of the bar.

"I guess no drinks huh?" Wade sighed and stood up.

"Let's go, we got to put a stop to this now."

Spider-Man stood up and followed his masked acquaintance, stepping out into New York City once again.

"Wade... If you hop on my back, we can probably get there faster. I can carry us and we can travel by rooftops and spiderwebs to get there. Plus, I know a quicker way."

"Oo, I get to ride the infamous Spider-Man?! I think I might just faint thinking about it."

He heard a small laugh from the shorter male, totally not at all attracted to the sound and not at all proud of the fact that he just made Spider-Man laugh.

_{Take a picture Wilson… It'll last longer.}_

_[Oh hush, let me enjoy the fact that I just made my fucking icon laugh.]_

Spider-Man was looking at him this time, the frames around his eyes squinting just a bit at Wade.

"Ah, sorry… The voices."

"Just get on my back," he said, his voice flat and reflecting the hero's minor irritation.

"Cut me some slack, it's exciting to work with a hero like you!”

They had taken off, the smaller man starting a rhythm with his web swings… _Tap, pull, swing, tap, pull, swing, tap, pull, swing_ as they went through the city and past all the factories and buildings. The trip to the warehouse's address wasn't going to be a long one, but Wade could tell that Spider-Man was having no trouble with his weight anyway.

He wouldn't try to gloat, but despite all the junk food he ate, he actually tried to keep up a nice physique. Can't crush villains using sheer thigh power alone without a nice set of thighs. Not only did he have nice legs, but he also was overall very muscular with the tightest abs, and rippling calves, and bulging quads, and just the perfect bod. He could bet anything that if he didn't have such an ugly mug ladies would be all over him again. It would be much easier for him to bone Spider-Man as well. Alas, he had his scarred up face and body to deal with that only occasionally hurt like a motherfucker.

"Deadpool focus! The warehouse isn't far away and we have to be on our game if we want to take this operation out."

"Ouch, feisty, something nip you in the bud?" Wade had an inkling of an idea of what it was but he didn't say anything. They were about four stories up swinging over the city streets and a lot of traffic was speeding by below him, so it wasn't in his best interest to piss the man who was carrying him off.

"It's whatever, I just want to do this right the first time, no playing around."

"The offer for me to go in guns blazing will stand at any time and I can keep your name out of the papers with a little… _Effort_."

Effort was also known as, go in and threaten any reporters who try to associate the names "Deadpool" and "Spider-Man" together in a way that could hurt his precious baby boy's career. Spider-Man whipped around to face Wade, his neck craning a little with the attempt.

"Wade, my way, my rules. No guns blazing, we're going to be quiet about this, call the cops to the area and make sure this whole thing is handled, got it?"

"Oh, I've never heard you like this before and it's certainly got my attention.  Oh, speaking of attention, there's a building incoming."

"Huh?"

The vigilante looked up just in time to spin out another strand and tug them out of the way of going splat against one of the skyscraper windows. Well, more like comedically crash through it and scare the workers who were unawares of the almost accident.

Wade couldn't keep the wheeze that knocked the air from his lungs at the sudden change in trajectory. If he wasn't so skeptical of the voices in his head, he would have thought he heard Spider-Man laugh at that.

"Hold on, Wade, is that it right there?" There was an abrupt stop to the swinging and they were now attached to the side of a building near an alleyway. The spot was well hidden.

When they were secured, Wade produced the paper that the waitress from the bar had given them, squinting at a picture above the address and compared the two.

"I think we found it baby boy."

"Stop calling me that…" He half-heartedly dismissed the endearment, adjusting his position so they could climb the roof and stake out from above. Wade got off of the other heros back, squatting down next to him and mysteriously producing a pair of binoculars where he viewed the building. No one was going in or out, but a suspicious set of people dressed as construction workers were staked out.

"Okay, plan, how about we storm in there and subtly knock everyone out- without killing of course- and then free the kidnapped people."

_{Wade, that is the dumbest idea I think I've ever heard. You're going to cause attention by doing that.}_

_[My murder boner is rock solid right now and if I don't at least get to smash some faces and knock people out I'm gonna fucking blue ball over here.]_

"Wade… You know we have to do this stealth or else there will be alerts and the police get involved and then Mr. Stark knows and then you probably permanently die. I'm not the biggest fan of you Deadpool, but I'd rather the Avengers not have you wrung out for "tainting" their precious Spider-Man."

"Awww, Spidey, looking out for me baby boy? You're too sweet."

There was a frustrated noise from Spider-Man but he only sighed beneath the mask and flopped onto his stomach and asked the suits AI, "Karen" to enhance the view below.

_[Look at that, Spidey's already getting used to my adorable pet names! He's going to be such a cute boyfriend.]_

_{Whatever Wade. Oh yeah, Spider-Man is glaring at you right now, I'd pay attention unless you want to get thrown off of a five story building.}_

"Cute boyfriend huh? Hey, maybe we should focus on the task at hand first, we'll talk dates later."

"Haha, yeah, sorry… Wait what?"

"Come on Wilson, we got work to do!"

And Spider-Man had flipped off the roof, twisting perfectly in the air like a sexy gymnast who was ready to win gold medals. Well, if Wade was a gold medal, he had long since won it over…

"Wait a sec! I'm still on the roof and Spidey's long gone! Shit!" Wade exclaimed, his hands on the sides of his face in shock.

"Welp, guess we gotta take the stairs… Hope the people inside don't mind."

He opened the door from the roof access and went down, stopping when he saw the door to the floor below was open and decided to take a peek. When his eyes finally adjusted to a dimly lit room, he realized, in horror, that this operation was much bigger than what he or Spider-Man ever expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie... Cliffhanger haha. See, I would have kept going but A) I'm an evil writer and enjoy writing cliffhangers to tease and B) this chapter was getting kinda long and I thought it was a good note to leave chapter four off on.  
> Also, I'm not saying Peter is potentially getting a fondness for Deadpool by now but Peter is totally realizing that he's not as bad of a guy as he seems, even if a little flirty. It's still a bit one sided for now, especially with the mission that's going to develop into something way worse but he's learning to be more comfortable and we'll see his side of the story again next chapter.
> 
> Oh, by the way! I have a Tumblr now and I'll either be shitposting or updating on it! Here's a link you can use to find my account easier:   
> https://spiritual-spaces-blog.tumblr.com
> 
> And that's all I have! Until next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter breaks in on some mission impossible level ability and still somehow is as clumsy as his childhood self. Come through Tom Holland Peter Parker hunny! Oh, uh, Iron-Dad is also a little disappointed and Deadpool just frustrates Tony even more. Basically, this is kind of a chaotic mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood in this chapter and feeling like a disappointment... A lot. Also, this chapter ended up being longer than I expected but there isn't really a cliffhanger here to make up for my rudeness last chapter. I don't really follow up on what's going on and the only non-clueless person we have is Wade who can't really give insight because he's worried about a lot this chapter.

**Peter Parker**

Peter could feel the adrenaline rush in his veins once he tied the two men standing guard outside of the warehouse. It was too easy for him, his quick reflexes helping him slip inside the building through the skylight. Up there, he slipped his nimble body inside and nestled himself into a corner where he could hide away, perched on a strange crate… There wasn't much action, a couple guys sitting around to guard the people being held hostage. The only thing he _could_ see was the emblem on the men's jackets, at the left breast pocket was an odd red hourglass symbol, barely visible if it weren't for Karen's enhancement. It still didn't answer what their goal was. Whatever it was, he had to put a stop to this and he was going to do it now. His job here was to deal with the guys in the warehouse and hope he got Deadpool out of the way so he can take care of this while flying solo. Peter would meet up with the merc later as  he technically did promise a date for all of his troubles. Peter was never one to skimp out on promises. It was taking care of this first, though, Peter's attention directing to the new person who had entered the building. He followed them in the shadows, watching as they went to a back room and of course, there a bunch of goons that prohibited him from going any further without bringing attention to himself. Three guys were stationed in the warehouses, Peter deciding to sneak up into the cramped vent space, narrowly avoiding the spinning blades of a fan that could have sliced him.

Peter used his acute sense of hearing to listen for voices, catching the men still outside first. It was a left and then a right and then going straight for a little while before banking another left until he was hovering over the office where the two men had retreated to. Man these vents were complicated.

Peter was exhausted by the time he made it but was carefully stationed out of sight of the barred off vent opening that lead into the space the men were occupying.

"We'll send the next batch up to HQ, for now, hold them here and make sure to put tabs on every subject. Don't know when they'll come to send them out but we don't want to lose anyone, word on the street is we've been tipped off."

"Dammit. I wish we had more time, we've almost got the splice complete and the others are waiting in the tower to be released, I can't just pack up that entire lab, there's valuable and difficult to transport material!"

"Listen Doc, I know it's gonna be hard, but the research we have is substantial and easily recreated. I bet a monkey could do it if we trained it."

"No, no, absolutely not! We're finishing the experiments here and doing a trial run tonight and then I'll pack up. First, we can deal with the little insect in the room…"

Peter's breath almost hitched in his throat, his body going completely still when he heard the so called "doctor" announce this. The man who had come in was on guard now, taking out a futuristic looking weapon that could probably take him out within seconds.

The doctor reached out, hand slamming down on a red button as a live camera feed popped up. On that camera was Wade, looking around in a dark room. Peter couldn't quite make out much more of the details from where he was squatting in the vent.

"Somehow Deadpool has infiltrated our research Headquarters and has now gotten his eyes on the experiments… I have no idea where this information leaked but I can't have that insolent mercenary taking out the operation now, we're too close to completion to let this happen."

Peter felt like he was in over his head now, briefly considering sending a call to Tony about the stolen resources and the whole Hydra-esque experimentation vibes until he realized that A) it could definitely attract attention if he made a phone call in the vent just outside where a diabolical doctor/mastermind was discussing his plans and B) that relying on Mr. Stark for this was probably not his best bet considering he'd have to explain how Deadpool got involved in this whole thing. Yeah, telling him he promised the mercenary a date for leading him into this whole mess probably wouldn't go over well when everyone was telling him to not come within a thousand meter radius of Deadpool. Ah well, if he was doing it for his city than he had no choice but to go through with it. Experimenting on civilians was one of the big no no's in Spider-Man's book of things he hated that criminal masterminds did… Right next to murder and assault.

Peter adjusted to get  a better angle of what was happening on the live feed, eyes swivelling to meet the horribly placed mirror that just barely reflected where his arm was extended out. He tried to swipe it out of sight but instead caused more attention through the loud bang.

"What was that?" The guy with the big frightening gun said, whipping around to look in the mirror. He thankfully, saw nothing but both of the men were on edge now.

Peter was holding his breath, waiting in hopes that he didn't get shot with that high tech weapon and died in the vents where no one could find his body. This definitely made him not a fan of trigger happy people. Speaking of fans, Peter could hear a blade nearby getting louder. Did they crank up the air conditioning? Oh well, his suit had built in insulation and heaters so there was no way for him to get cold. The fan still roared on and it was with a sinking feeling that Peter realized he could see it out of his peripheral vision… Not back where he saw it last. Someone must have pressed a magical button that activated some security initiatives. He didn't put it past a sneaky scientist involved in human experimentation to lay booby traps for those who dared to enter.

"I think we have another little parasite sneaking around in the vents… Either that, or I'm overreacting and we're about to kill a squirrel or something."

He had no empathy for killing tiny squirrels that happened to fall into vents? Well, he surely wasn't a tiny squirrel and he did not like the prospect of being sliced up by a fan blade in a tunnel with a dead end so what better time to reveal himself then now?

"Hey fellas look out for the Spider-Man! Not an insect or a bug… Or a parasite- people always get those three mixed up when it comes to me- woah-!"

Peter's rambling was cut off by a supercharged shot, like a beam of pure energy firing at his body that burned a hole in the wall.

"Right, don't want to get shot by that thing, maybe I should take it off your hands…"

Peter used his web shooters to throw out a string of sticky string and tangle the energy blasting machine up to get it out of the tough guys hands. He came to regret this action as another shot charged up and barely touched his shoulder. He could swear he felt the radiation poisoning just seep into his skin and he cringed before letting go. The web, unsurprisingly melted to the floor the minute the blast fired.

"You fool! Be careful firing that thing in my office!"

"This won't even be your office for that long!"

"Just take it outside, I'll activate the Nest protocol and I can meet you when you're done!"

The doctor/evil genius/criminal mastermind man was frazzled and angry, a fiery glare in his eyes. The order distracted the man long enough that Peter could spin a web around his feet and sweep him down, watching as the large beefy man toppled over.

Peter's glare was on the eclectic doctor now, the eyes over his mask slanting when he got the chance to take aim in hopes of disabling him before this could get messy. Instead, his senses tingled as the door flung open and the three men from outside the office were all coming in, one of them loaded with a lesser version of the beam weapon that the big guy had. Peter whipped around and swung to hit one guy in the face, kicking him down with a strong heel right to the nose, hearing a sickening crack as the guy toppled over. The other guys weird future gun was much easier to disarm, with it being more like an actual gun and less like a giant cannon, pulling it out of his hand with ease and throwing it aside where it shattered against the stone walls.

"Man, for as powerful as that thing looks it's pretty flimsy. I expected it to at least cause a mini nuclear meltdown… Not very wishful thinking in hindsight."

Peter had to backflip out of the way of the goon who had just been disarmed, interrupted mid-sentence while he was getting out of the way.

"Where did you guys get this stuff anyways? Didn't Tony Stark stop making weapons years ago? Change of heart kinda thing."

"You Avengers know nothing about what Stark does. He keeps it all a secret but he still works in the woodwork."

The doctor was tucked away in a corner, underneath a desk collecting papers while chaos ensued. It wasn't Peter's best bet to go for him yet when he still had two of his evil henchmen to take care of.

Until one of them made the mistake of charging, weaponless, right at Peter Parker- The Amazing Spider-Man and was knocked down by a swift punch to the jugular. Not his favorite place to hit people, especially after hearing the wheeze of pure pain and agony.

Though it wasn't his favorite place to be punched or punch other people, it at least saved him from getting yet another injury that he'd have to explain when he went to class. Being Spider-Man and a college student wasn't easy when avoiding constant injury and peril.

"Hold on, what do you mean? You're giving the whole, big bad guy corporation vibe experimenting on people and then calling Tony Stark evil! That sounds like hypocrisy to me!"

"Don't expect the supervillain spiel from me, these plans are top secret and you won't live to figure it out! You'll be regretting becoming the protector of New York City soon enough when you're dying all alone."

Peter was stunned, so stunned in fact by this man's words that he was only absently fighting the last guy who was weak on his own anyways. It was kind of an easy take down, his skills and training in the martial arts and fighting techniques finally paying off. Gymnastics too. In any case, the last guy was laid out on the ground and he could easily approach the doctor who shivered and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't touch me, all you are is a glorified lawbreaker and I hope someone takes you out. You don't deserve the glory of representing the spider."

"The spider?"

"Yes, the spider." he hissed, curling into a defensive ball as Peter lifted him, boneless to his feet.

Before he got the chance to ask another question, a searing pain burned through Peter's abdomen and he realized, in horror, that he'd just been distracted long enough to be shot… By a bullet. Seriously? Where was a monstrous healing factor when he needed it because oh god- it hurt so bad. It probably hit a vital organ, maybe an artery or two if he was unlucky.

"Peter, it appears you've been shot! Should I call someone to come help you-?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" He interrupted Karen's report, clutching his abdomen and turning around to face the man who shot him… It was the buff guy from before.

Peter didn't knock him out when he fell, just swiped his feet down to hit the ground and unassumingly turned around to face the men who were all coming for him and waited for the perfect moment. Of course, that moment allowed him to have a good aim while his feet were tied up and fire right into a vital point.

"Peter, it is recommended you get out of here, now, you're heart rate is slowing and you seem to be breathing harder."

It was true, his breath was coming out in harsh and shallow pants. He felt sick to his stomach nauseous and there was so much blood seeping past his hand. He had nothing to staunch the wound with but he had to get that doctor guy! He had to find out what the hell was going on, he wanted to know the reason why he had a warehouse full of Stark industries supplies and where they came from. When he tried to turn around, he could only collapse to the floor, allowing another opening to fire another gunshot into his shoulder. Peter screamed out, trying to clutch the new wound with his free hand.

"This is a warning, Spider-Man, I won't kill you this time but next time, you get in the way, you're a fucking goner. I'll even make sure your unlikely comrade you've teamed up with knows that you're here. Now stay down, and don't play with the big boys, stick to helping old ladies cross the street."

They used the energy blaster to melt away the webs on his assailants bound legs, helping him up before the doctor and the man escaped through the office door. The world was fuzzy, beginning to gray out as it clicked shut and he could hear his ears ringing, Karen's voice barely audible past all the noise.

"Calling Tony Stark…"

No… That wasn't good, this wasn't supposed to happen this way and he was not supposed to let those guys escape. He made a promise and here he was, on the verge of unconsciousness, bleeding all over the stone floors as he tried to staunch both wounds as best as he could. He felt his anxiety spiking up and the urge to hyperventilate when he heard the fateful sound of someone answering the phone.

"Hello? Peter… Are you there? Hello?" Mr. Stark's voice came in on the other end, Peter only exhaling through his mouth until he coughed up a bit of blood. Gross… That was underneath the mask.

"Mr. Stark, Peter is in incredible danger, a potential critical condition if he isn't treated right away."

Karen filled in the words he couldn't say, his body too weak now to formulate full sentences.

"Friday, track Peter's suit and take me to him! Now!"

He could hear the nanotech suit rustling around and assembling before there was a burst of noise and the call cut out.

Peter groaned and tried to roll over, making an attempt to get onto his hands and knees where he could try and stand up… The door clicked open behind him while stuck in the inconveniencing position.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you on your knees for me… Jeez you can at least take me to dinner first and- woah! You are bleeding like a motherfucker!"

Disregarding the comment, Peter let out a choked, "help me", despising just how pathetic he sounded. Peter felt like a kid all over again yet here he was, 22, working towards a PhD in college and his doctorate in Biomedical studies. Yet, here he was like a pathetic snivelling teenager asking for help. All he needed now was Tony Stark's usual chastising and he'd be 15 again.

Peter gasped out when he stretched the area where his abdominal wound was burning, vision blurring as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your breathing is restricted by the mask, it would be wise to take it off while you're waiting for Mr. Stark."

"Karen… N-No… Can't. Deadpool..."

"Aww, baby boy, you know I can keep a secret for you. If I get to know what that sexy face looks like I'd probably keep it a secret anyways, wouldn't want the ladies… Or other gents coming after that… Everyone already knows how good that ass is and hot mama, I could worship it all night-! Yes, I know this is serious but I'm trying to keep it light so he's not freaking out about a probably fatal wound."

"Fatal?!"

"You're not going to die, the bullet passed through and won't cause any major infections or get stuck in healing. I suggest you don't do any hero work for a couple days once you've healed up."

Karen, once again, keeping him relaxed in mortally perilous situations… Deadpool was okay, granted, terrified him that he was going to die but he kinda forgot no one knew he had a healing factor that worked pretty well on most days… Bullets, however, were not too friendly to it. At least it wasn't that weird energy canon that could have probably vaporized all of his internal organs in one go if he got hit. Peter was thankful for that.

"Hey… Wade… Am I supposed to feel kinda dizzy and see black spots?"

"Uhh… Don't think so, I think that's the blood loss talking to you Spidey, just stay awake until Iron-Ass gets here, okay? We wouldn't want his buns of steel getting too hard because I let you die out here or something…"

Wade was looking anxious, the eyes on his own mask impossibly slanting to express a worried expression (it made Peter think it panda eyes… Deadpool was like a big panda) as he applied some pressure over Peter's weakening hand to keep the most detrimental wound from making him bleed out. The one on Peter's shoulder was also troubling but it wasn't nearly as bad or as much as the abdominal gunshot. He knew it struck a vital organ based on how rapid the loss was, Peter feeling woozy and very close to blacking out.

"I-I think… I think I need to close my eyes… J-Just for a few…" Peter's eyes fluttered beneath his mask, reflecting in the slow flickering of the eyes over his mask until they were closed completely. He was still breathing but he was lost in the haze of unconsciousness, not hearing Iron-Man touchdown behind his head to see Wade there, holding his limp body.

It was a couple hours later that Peter woke up in the medical wing of the Avengers tower. Gauze and medical tape covered his shoulder as well as his stomach and a hospital gown had been carefully placed on his body. He reached up to his face, wincing when he didn't feel the mask there, meaning that anyone who came in could know his identity. It unnerved him to no end and he couldn't figure out where the mask was located, seeming to be nowhere nearby. He hoped no one took his whole outfit. All he had left was his pair of boxers to protect the only human decency he had. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, one that minorly agitated the injury he sustained earlier.

"Stark is going to kill me…"

"Not quite, I'm just going to ask why you skipped class on the college funds I'm providing and how you ended up teaming with Wilson over here?"

"Hiiiiiiii Spidey…"

The doors opened and in came Tony Stark, perfect beard and immaculate sense of timing of Peter questioning his inner thoughts.

"I thought I told you this guy was dangerous and now look at the trouble you got in."

Peter tried to sit up and he winced.

"Yeah, that's not going to heal as fast as you're used to, be lucky you are alive right now."

Tony approached the bed in a few swift strides.

"Seriously, I warned you working with Deadpool was a bad idea, you almost died! I can't believe you let this happen, I expected better from you, Peter."

The inclusion of his real name made him flinch, not daring to look either Wade or Tony in the eyes now as he shrunk in on himself. Wowza, Peter just wanted to disappear in his hermit hole and pretend this embarrassing moment never existed.

"I just can't even begin to fathom what made you think that this was going to go well with _Deadpool's_ help!"

"Mr. Stark, it's my fault this happened to me, I wasn't careful and the people in that warehouse- who stole your shipments by the way- caught me off guard and I got shot. Wade wasn't even in the same building as I was."

"Still, did you really think you'd even have a chance with _him_ as your partner?"

"Rude."

"Can it Wilson. I'm talking to my guy, not you."

Peter felt an uncomfortable tension in the room, looking around for a moment before he locked eyes with Tony.

"Look, Mr. Stark, I-I'm sorry I messed this up… Really bad. I didn't save the hostages that were trapped in there and an evil scientist dude got away with his assistant who carries around a strange beam gun holding the nuclear equivalent of the sun within its core- I know, crazy- but none of this would have been uncovered without Wade's help. He's the one who knew the source that got us to find that base and now we know that this is a lot bigger than a human trafficking scheme. F-From what I know, this thing, that's going on, it's human experimentation. They're doing something with those weapons and those people they kidnap and they are targeting you, Mr. Stark."

There was a deep exhale as if all the tension escaped his body from that long statement. Tony was in stunned silence and Peter could see Wade smile underneath his mask.

"We have to figure this out and Wade and I have a pretty good lead on this. I-I think we can do it… Together, cheesy as it sounds."

Tony took a step back, pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning before he caved. His senseless mutterings began and he paced back and forth momentarily, but he caved.

"Fine, fine… You do whatever with Wade but if this goes wrong in any way, example, Peter, you for some unforeseen reason die tragically or if any innocent civilian dies, I'm hauling your ass into confinement Wilson…"

Wade put his hands up in defense and then crossed his fingers over his heart.

"Scouts honor, I won't let a single soul get hurt."

"And Peter… Don't take a whole lot from this guy, you're leagues better than him and I hate to see him pushing your buttons."

"Yeah, sure, he doesn't really do much to annoy me or bother me. Sometimes Wade's a little flirty, I guess."

"You hear that, Peter doesn't mind us flirting with him!" Wade said excitedly, Peter able to tell he was talking to that voice.

"Who the hell are you talking too?"

Tony glared at Wade.

"It's just the voice," Peter and Wade said at the same time.

"Ahem, um, that was odd… But you heard him, I don't bite… Much… You don't have to worry your pretty DILF self about this one. I got him all taken care of here!"

Wade would pat Peter's head affectionately before turning in a sporadic movement. He walked with Tony and pulled him out of the room before walking back in and dusting his hands off. Peter couldn't resist laughing a little.

"Man, that Stark is _a-nnoy-ing_ , oh, hey, you doing okay Petey-pie? Hey, new nickname, I like that one-! What do you mean it sounds stupid? I come up with the best nicknames for my baby boy!"

"Uh… I'm okay…" he started, nervous by his own realizations. "Haha I guess you got to see my face after all, it's a little embarrassing to think about. I mean, well, everything is right now, I mean, I have some of the quickest reflexes and I still got shot because I was too distracted for some reason…"

Peter pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, hiding his face to conceal the pure unbridled embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, we all make shitty mistakes. I regularly do stupid shit and look at me, I'm semi-ok? Ugly as fuck, could probably be a sugar daddy with how much money I make, and now I'm hanging out with you Spidey. What more could a Mercenary want in his life? Wait-! I want unicorns and more pairs of Hello Kitty socks. I want that. Oh, what was I on about? Oh yeah, not everything goes smoothly, so don't get your sexy panties in a twist."

Peter couldn't help his frustration with himself, fisting the sheets in his hands and tugging them. At the same time, his desire to just try and relax, at least mentally physically, kicked in.

"You're right, sorry… I'm being dramatic," Peter said, releasing the white sheets beneath him. "Oh, um, before I can forget!"

He looked around the room for a loose piece of paper and a pen, spotting a pen attached to a clipboard. He didn't have the paper but the pen would suffice.

"Grab me that pen, would ya?" Peter said and Wade got up, sliding the pen out of the clipboard and handing it to Peter.

"You got paper, maybe? Somehow?"

"I got the back of my business cards, what do you need paper for-?"

"That works, hand me one."

Wade fished around in one of his pockets and produced a small leather wallet, rifling through different cards, his money, a packet of unicorn stickers, and other miscellaneous things until he produced the stack of cards held together with a neat rubber band.

Peter clicked the pen and tested it out before writing his name and his number.

"When I get out of here, let's me and you go on that date I promised. Er, I guess we'll probably just be strategizing our next move to figure out what's up with that crazy group but we can kill two birds with one stone… Hm, I don't like that phrase much. We're basically dealing with two things at once."

"You know how much of a boner killer it is to talk about _working_ on a date?!" Wade looked exasperated, his tone portraying disbelief at Peter's words.

Peter being Peter, couldn't help the slight flush that heated his cheeks at Wade's words, the gushing look that happened after only darkened the tint on his face.

"Boy oh boy, you're like an adorable school kid, no wait, you're like a really hot guy with an adorable face, I swear you could play like, Tom Holland Spider-Man in Homecoming! You've even got the Daddy Stark, I'm sure you could win Oscars with that face baby boy, Oscars!"

"Who's Tom Holland?" Peter blurted out.

"Only _the_ hottest guy only second to you to ever play Spider-Man in the movies! He's almost as cute as you are… Almost."

Wade swooned theatrically.

"A-Anyway, when I'm released we'll go out to somewhere, text me and we can meet up whenever."

"Of course, my darling itsy bitsy little spider, I'll make sure to send you lots of hot pics to keep you occupied while you're stuck here so Mr. Stark doesn't bore you to death with lectures."

There was a cell phone ringing, a theme song from some 90's show that Peter vaguely recognized. "Golden Girls," "Thank You For Being a Friend"? Peter wasn't quite sure if that guess was correct but he had a hunch that Wade would probably be into some sort of old sitcom like that judging by his sense of humor.

"Ah, that's my Weasel buddy, I probably have to leave. I'll see you around, though! Text me when you get out and I'll drop everything just for you!"

And like that, the mouthy Merc had jumped from the window and disappeared… Not without a string of profane words echoing from the bottom floor but he disappeared nonetheless. Peter saw his own cell, still sitting on the table next to him and heard it buzz.

**_'C u soon, Spidey, I hope my sexy pics cheer you up while you're stuck all bored in the hospital.'_ **

Attached to the message was a picture of Wade just outside attempting to make a kissy face at the camera, a very delicious set of abs just barely teasing the angle. Delicious?

Peter sighed and set down his phone, kicking back and laying in the bed. Between actually spending some time with Deadpool, getting yelled at by Tony Stark, and finally confirming that damn date, Peter's mind was swimming. And things were only going to get way more interesting from here.

And Peter was feeling a lot more terrified of the turn his life was taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get some more context next chapter and maybe things ramp up? Just a smidgen... Maybe, hopefully, desperately. Do those words even fit together? I've been working on this too long and I'm going to become Deadpool soon.  
> Next thing I know I'll be buying Hello Kitty everything and obsessing over that Peter Parker bubble butt... Not that I haven't already been doing that.  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I appreciate feedback for this unbeta'd fic and we can get that gratuitous smut coming along at some point here. I can't just lie and say there's smut when I haven't written any just yet. I KNOW y'all are thirsty and angsty so I'm trying to fit the mold here.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long hiatus on this fic, brutally honest, I've had bad writers block for this due to the previous Wade POV creating a bad stick in the mud but that's all im going to say on that. Enjoy this next chapter after such a long wait and I'm hoping to pick the flow up again for this work!

**Wade Wilson**

He could stare at Peter Parker's cute ass face all day if he had to. The way he rambles on and on all nerdy and sexy, like he knows what the hell he's talking about (chances were, he did and Wade was just stupid) and the passionate expression he held everytime he spoke about saving the city and the love he had for every random civilian in all of New York. Peter was perfect. 

The face beneath the mask- was even better. Wade didn't even know how to describe it in words how awesome seeing that was, and the shy embarrassed look he gave him when he realized Wade knew…

That would be ingrained in his memory forever. 

"...So I was thinking that maybe we get together and allocate the next hideout. I've done some research and heard there was more reports of people between the ages of 15 and 40 going missing, still need to be solved and all going on here in New York…"

Wade snapped out of it, focusing in on Peter's words as he tried to wrap his head around whatever the fuck was just said. 

_{ Nice going asshole, hope this response impresses him just as much as your zero second attention span.}_

_[Oh my god, did I ask you to say shit? No? Okay, let me handle myself for once.]_

_{You forgot that if you didn't have me, you probably wouldn't have heard the whole conversation in time. Remember, I'm the minorly omniscient and very logical side of your crazy ass mind?}_

_[I'm the crazy ass, able to whoop my own ass side of the brain so would you shut up so I can focus and not make Peter look like he's on a date with a maniac?]_

"I am not on a date, but I am with a maniac." 

Wade and Whitey shut up at once, blinking foolishly at Peter who simply stared back, expression blank and devoid of any fucks to be given.

"Do I have to repeat myself or did you hear the whole plan already?" 

The casual way he leaned back in the booth seat and took a calculated drink of his iced coffee was murder. It struck daggers into his heart and froze Wade as cold as the caramel frappuccino within his palm. 

"Apologies Spi-,"

A sharp glare was shot his way. 

"Peter… Sorry. Man, I gotta get used to calling you that in public." 

The quiet thought of "eeeee, I'm one of the few people who can call him that because I know his identity" passed by but he tried to keep his expression neutral… Business like… Serious. 

Come on Wade, be serious, this is your fucking icon and you're working with him on a kidnapping case, what better way could this end if you both solve it together?

With Peter tying you against the wall using webs and going down like a fucking champ, his mind supplied for him. 

"Okay, running through the plan again since you and Whitey were arguing… Through tracing several different news sources, I found locations to scour that there's been frequent kidnappings where there usually aren't. Our next trip, will be a little neighborhood in Albany… Three and a half hours from here. Found some suspicious reports." 

Peter laid out a couple of articles and Wade picked one up. 

"Mutants targeted in kidnappings throughout Albany neighborhood… Potential threat for hate crimes." 

The other articles resonated a similar story of Mutants of all ages and types going missing throughout the city. 

"Ooh… Maybe I'll see Colossus again, I could invite him over and this could be my dream-,"

"Wade. Are you serious about this, or no? Tell me right now that you're not going to mess around and try and get into my pants on this mission because if you're not, I'll find someone else to work with right away." 

Wade paused mid-sentence so as not to anger Peter any further.  

_{You know, it'd be a pretty scummy thing to lie to Peter's face and say you don't want a chance to hook up with him when it's all you've been drooling about since we saw his face.}_

He couldn't deny what Whitey just said and therefore had no response. Not to Peter or the logical thought bubble within his mind… It was like the writer of the book knowing exactly what could happen next and how he could absolutely fuck this up if he got too touchy or tried anything stupid when they were in a room together… Alone. 

This issue was also of major concern now that mutants were involved. He was x-men… Ish. He knew he at least cared about people like Negasonic-Teenage-Warhead as moody and bratty as she could be. And her girlfriend- oh bless her girlfriends adorable heart- brought them a lot of happiness, Dice too, fuck all of those he met along the way, even Russel had a positive impact in some way despite making things hard back in Deadpool 2. Not that he paid the existence of that movie any mind other than the fact that Ryan Reynolds played his role perfectly, stellar acting! 

Ah, his mind is drifting again. 

Anyway, all those people who were in X-Men had taken him like in like the psychopathic but fun uncle and let him be part of their odd family. It was great and if someone was out there kidnapping mutants, who knows what they could do to those close to him? 

"I have my own people I need to protect. If it's mutants getting kidnapped off the streets we're going to have to protect each other and make sure this shit stops before it gets worse. So yeah, I'm not all about this just to tickle your pickle if you wanted the short answer." 

And just like that all the horrible tension was eased from both of their shoulders. Peter managed a smile and extended a firm hand. 

"I'll let Tony know you're in. Meet me at Stark Tower again this weekend on Saturday and we'll discuss everything else then." 

Wade reached out and shook Peter's hand, sealing the deal. 

"You betcha, I'll be there ASAP. Let's hope my work doesn't get me too hung up before then." 

"Yeah, me too. I'm still trying to protect my own people first before threats of taking down one of the biggest business conglomerates in the world." 

Wade could tell Peter definitely had a soft spot for the hardass of a mentor but in a way, sort of understood where it came from. No one was ever super strict on him but the idea that someone cared enough to want to do things to keep you safe was probably the same feeling he had for those around him when they told Wade not to do his dumb crazy shit. Granted, probably two way different extremes but no hero was oblivious to the strong, almost father son dynamic, of Iron-Man and Spider-Man.  No hero was oblivious to the fact that Peter has done some crazy things in his life and the fact that he's only 19??? And has saved the day and fought alongside the Avengers multiple times, showed a new type of crazy.

And heroism. 

It reminds Wade as to why he appreciates and looks up to Spider-Man so much, not just for great ass and thighs but that vigilante justice idea that he wished he had a bigger heart for… Except, he didn't get the good origin story. 

Wade got the sad, lose your girlfriend- twice, fuck up your face forever, and make it extremely hard to die for longer than a couple hours kinda story because why not? 

Yeah, anyone would be bitter if they lived his life. 

Wade wouldn't be lying when he felt a twinge of sadness at having to part ways with Peter at the coffee shop. 

For once, life was sort of going right. It wasn't perfect, dear God nothing ever was but at least it didn't suck. It sucked a lot less when he got to be around Peter and watch him smile or awkwardly laugh at the flirtatious comments and hell, he knew that he probably didn't like him like that and that he wasn't good enough but dammit people need to let a Deadpool dream.

He could appreciate him from the sidelines for now, but coming out of the gate too fast would certainly mean a bad ending. At least he was alone now, in the safety and comfort of his own place, laying in the bed and half awake now. 

Of course he was all alone too, Blind Al was picked up by some friends for a week long getaway, Weasel was working the bar as usual, and the X-men were doing X-men things. Wade was not doing X-men things, he was helping Spiderman and hoping even to gain the Avengers favor considering only one of them actually likes and relates to him. That guy was never available, usually too busy with the Sebastian Stan look alike (he could probably find a way to sell pictures of him and get lots of Stan fans appreciation without them noticing) for them to talk too much. Said look alike also didn't like him very much for some reason (add that to a list of people who hated him.) 

Wade understood why he was hated by so many, mercenaries didn't get much love in this world… Coldhearted, murdering, careless mercs with a mouth that could talk anyone's ear off were less welcome.

Especially not in the world where peacekeepers and defenders of the universe like The Avengers existed. 

Wade wasn't welcome in this world, yet he wanted to make himself present here… Whether or not working with Spiderman gave him a leg up, was going to be a decision for everyone else to make. 

All he wanted was Spiderman to notice him. 

All he dreamed of was for Peter to love him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about Wade's emotional trauma eh? 
> 
> Yeah, so, I wasn't the most impressed with this chapter as I felt it meandered along but I gotta work my way up to the bigger stuff. Daddy Stark is definitely not going to take the Deadpool/Spiderman team up too well but what are you going to do? Once you've involved DP you can't get away from him! 
> 
> Commentary aside before I accidentally spoil any of my plans, I've been working on two other fics that are not marvel related. Thinking of when I want to post them but they'll be around... Eventually.


End file.
